


Lockers

by ColetheWolf



Series: New Places To Do It [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Commando - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Jock Straps, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Underwear Kink, excessive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek surprises Stiles after the big Lacrosse game and the two satisfy their urge to have sex in a semi-public place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockers

The Beacon Hills lacrosse team filed into the locker room clustered in small groups. Some of the guys are busy jumping onto each other’s back while others are busy complimenting Scott’s outstanding last minute winning shot. Their rowdy cheers echoed down the school corridor as Stiles lags behind the rest of the crowd dragging his feet on the tile floor.  Stiles was happy for the team’s win. He really was. He just wished he got to play a little bit longer.

Scott was nowhere to be seen when the game had started. Their team would have had to call forfeit if Finstock didn’t have 12 players on the field when the ref called play. So naturally, Coach threw in the end piece of a loaf of bread that nobody ever wanted. Stiles got in for a mere 15 minutes before Scott arrived. And once the star player got in, Stiles was forced to sit back on the bench. Stiles felt sort of selfish for wishing Scott hadn’t showed up. It was really selfish, but Stiles couldn’t help it. It felt so amazing to run around that field feeling like part of the team even if he wasn’t good at playing.

Stiles entered the locker room, weaving between the jacked up lacrosse players that of course paid no attention to him. He just sat on the bench by his locker and waited out the crowd. A few minutes passed and the locker room was empty. Scott usually stayed behind to drive home with Stiles, but tonight the team was going out for pizza to celebrate. Before you think about it, Yes, Stiles was invited. He just wasn’t up for it. He was exhausted, and really just wanted to relax in quiet. Stiles stood up from the wooden bench he was sitting on to open his locker. His knees buckled slightly being as tired as he was. He opened his locker and began looking for his deodorant when two arms stretched around his waist and squeezed tightly.

The sudden movement startled him, making him drop the deodorant from his hand. He stayed frightened for maybe a half of a second, if even that. Stiles knew who it was. He’d recognize that unique scent mix of pine leaves, honey and a slight hint of fireplace smoke anywhere. Stiles turned his head slightly to see the handsome devil pecking at his neck.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were training with Boyd tonight?” Stiles asked as he remained rummaging through his locker room.

“I cancelled it.” Derek spoke into the crook of Stiles’ neck continuing to suck on it softly.

“Cancelled? That’s very of character for you babe.” Stiles closed his locker and sat back down on the bench looking up at Derek. “Why’d you cancel?”

“So I could see you play tonight.” Derek replied, expecting Stiles to ask another question. Stiles looked down at his feet as his smile shifted into a look of horrible sadness.

“Yeah, well you probably missed it. I got to play for a few minutes in Scott’s place. But back to bench I went as Scott just strolled onto the field.”

“No, I saw you running up and down that field. I could smell your sweat from where I was standing. I could hear your heart about to pound straight out of your chest.”  Derek paused and smirked. “I could barely focus on the game thinking about how hot it would be to make you sweat like that. To make your heart beat like that.” Stiles’ face shot up to look at Derek with a dirty smirk. “I had half the mind to drag you off that bench and pound you under the bleachers.”

Stiles stands up, grabs his backpack from the ground and puts one of the straps on his shoulder. “Well, let’s get out of here then. My place or your place?” he asked.

Derek took Stiles’ backpack off his shoulder almost delicately before dropping it to the ground. He moved in closer to Stiles’ mouth before pressing his mouth to it. “I was thinking we’d do it here. Up against these lockers. On this bench. On this filthy floor. Maybe even in the showers if you’re extra good.” He leans in again and shoots his lips against Stiles’.

“Wha—what? Are you kidding me? Someone could walk in at any moment.” Stiles yells out, gesturing his hands all over then place.

“Doesn’t that make it even more exciting? The fact someone could walk in a see you getting it nice and hard?” Derek runs his hand along Stiles’ erection, stroking it gently through the loose fabric of his gym shorts.

“Ha…I don’t think so. Let’s just go to my house.” Stiles scoffs as he attempts to walk away.

Derek grabs a hold of Stiles’ wrist, keeping him from walking any farther. “Come on. You’ve always talked about how much you’ve wanted to get screwed in a public setting.” He argues.

Stiles laughs awkwardly grabbing onto his bulge trying to press it down. “Yeah. But not _this_ public.”

“What do you mean ‘not _this_ public’? This is a locker room. It could probably get even more public. Would you rather bang outside? Parking lot maybe? How about a bench in the park? That sounds pretty hot actually.” Derek is practically whispering in Stiles’ ear. His hot, foggy breath hits the side of Stiles’ face making the teen’s cock twitch in its confines. He begins nibbling on Stiles’ earlobe as his hand keeps constant, slow stroking motions on Stiles’ bulge.

“I don’t know Derek. What if— _ah_ —What if the janitor walks in?” Stiles asks sluggishly. His mind is going crazy. Everything is being to blur around him. All the sounds in the locker room are silenced except for Derek’s hard breathing and the scratchy sound of their clothes grinding together.

“I’ll hear him walking up, I’ll pick you up and we can gladly finish in my car.” Derek suggests. Stiles actually doesn’t answer vocally. Instead it’s almost like the acknowledgement is transferred between the two. Stiles can barely speak. His body is shaking with anticipation all while he can feel his skin heating up. Derek is on his neck, sucking soft in some spots and harder in the spots that make Stiles’ mouth leak moans.

Derek turns Stiles around and pushes him hard into the wall of lockers. He thrusts his erection against the cleft of Stiles’ ass through the lacrosse shorts. As Derek is grinding his throbbing dick against Stiles’ ass, his mouth is still on Stiles’ neck. Just exploring with his tongue and lapping up the tangy taste of dried sweat.

“God, I love you like this.” Derek whispers.

Derek hooks his fingers in the back of Stiles’ lacrosse shorts and begins pulling them down slowly. He takes in a long breath at the realization that Stiles has no underwear on. He’s wearing a black jockstrap in its place.

“Fuck!” Derek roars out as he slaps Stiles’ bare ass. Stiles lets out a muffled squeal as Derek’s palm makes contact with his ass cheek. By now Stiles is bent over, grinding back into Derek’s erection. He can feel it pulsating. The hot, thick piece pressing into his ass crack feels so fucking good. Stiles bends over even more only to reveal a better glimpse of his tight, puckered hole.

Derek gets on his knees so that his face is perfectly level with Stiles’ ass. He uses to hands to pull apart Stiles’ firm cheeks giving him a better view of his hole. Without even a second for Stiles to think, Derek’s tongue is pressing into him. This time is different than the rest of the times he had gotten a rim job from Derek. He’s being messy this time, sloppier than he’s ever been before. Derek makes short, wet sounds as his tongue shoots in and out of whimpering teen’s hole.

“Fuck Derek!” Stiles moans out as he clenches his hands at the top of the lockers.

Derek’s finger darts inside of Stiles’ hole while he keeps the steady rhythm of his rimming.

“DAMMIT!” Stiles screams out. His knees buckle involuntarily, and he falls down slightly only to have Derek’s finger hit farther inside him. His body is shaking even more now. He feels the tingle deep in his stomach. It’s building faster and faster. “Derek—fuck—I might cum if you keep this up…if you…if you keep…” Stiles just mumbles on and on, repeating the  last few words that flung out his mouth as he gets even more lost in the amazingly orgasmic feeling.

Derek pulls his fingers from inside Stiles and stands up. He turns Stiles around, getting him out of his previously bent over position, and begins flicking his tongue around Stiles’ collar bone. He lets his hands climb inside of Stiles’ jersey. Tracing his claws gently over Stiles’ nipples.

Stiles loved how Derek’s hands felt sliding up and down his body. The fact Derek’s hands were basically life & death in a solid form made something snap inside Stiles. Turned him on even more. They were vicious claws, meant to be used to tear through flesh. And the fact that Derek was using them as a way to show passionate love, made Stiles fall in love with Derek even more.

Stiles lets his lacrosse shorts drop to the floor. He steps out of them and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, moaning as Derek’s massive bulge slams into his own. Stiles’ jockstrap is hanging onto his waist for dear life. Is it even possible for a boner to rip a jock right off someone’s body? Stiles questions in his own mind when Derek grips his fingers on the waistband of the jock.

“Do you even know how much _this_ turns me on?” Derek questioned as he releases his grip on Stiles’ jockstrap waist band, letting it snap back against the boy’s flushed skin. “Part of me wants you completely naked. But the thought of you getting pounded in this jock is making me harder than I thought I could get.” He pushes Stiles’ hands above his head and begins pulling the jersey over his head. “Come on, let’s get this off.” Derek whispers as he watches Stiles twist and thrust against the lockers.

Stiles stands there for a second trying to figure out what he wants to do. Each and every possibily sounds too good. Stroke himself? Finger himself? Bend over again?

“Don’t think so hard. Just do what your body wants. You have me all night Stiles. There’s no rush—” Derek explains. Before he is even done with his sentence Stiles is dropped to his knees, pawing and sucking at Derek’s bulge through his jeans.  Stiles’ hot breath is puffing through Derek’s jeans onto his cock. He’s only sucking on the fabric, but shit…Derek is ready to shoot right then.

Stiles unbuttons Derek’s pants and to no surprise, Derek isn’t wearing underwear. Derek not wearing underwear was definitely one of Stiles’ many kinks he developed. He blamed Derek for this specific one. When Stiles had first found out that Derek went commando sometimes, he was kind of confused and even grossed out. He was always told that it wasn’t sanitary to not wear underwear. But over time Stiles found himself getting more and more turned on when Derek went commando. Stiles would even go commando himself sometimes. The feeling of his dick rubbing against the coarse fabric of his jeans would always make him hard.

Stiles pulls Derek’s jeans down to mid thigh and watches as the wolf’s monstrous, throbbing cock spring up striking Stiles across the chin. He can’t stop himself from looking up at Derek and smirking. Derek is all his. The words “You’re all mine. I own you.” are basically stuck on the tip of Stiles’ tongue. But instead of actually saying they words out loud, he is gripping his hand around Derek and nuzzling his nose against the base. He isn’t rushing. It takes Stiles’ mind a moment to register the tantalizing aroma of sweat and pre-cum leaking from Derek’s dick.

Derek moans loudly and he pushes Stiles face harder against the base of his cock. Stiles continues to take in the scent, letting the prickle of Derek’s pubic hair send shivers down his own spine.

“I always forget how big you are. Shit…” Stiles trailed off, licking the slit of Derek’s cock. “and— _fuck_ —I keep forgetting how good you taste.” He wraps his lips around Derek, taking more and more into his throat. It’s his first time giving head for about a month. Derek had been on a blowjob giving high of some sort. He was the one giving all the head for the past month, not Stiles. Going around practically sucking on everything he could get into that sexy mouth of his. Stiles thought it was some sort of “heating cycle” like he’d read on the internet, although Derek had said male werewolves don’t go into heat. Stiles begged to differ.

Derek gripped firmly on the back of Stiles’ head, pushing him just a bit farther onto his dick. “God dammit Stiles!” He pauses and wipes away the drip of sweat resting on his forehead. “I forgot how well your tight throat takes my cock.”

Stiles just hums, sucking harder and fasting on Derek’s cock. He gets off his knees and shifts into a crouched down position with Derek’s dick still firmly stuffed down his throat. Hot gags and slurping sounds fill the empty locker room just adding to the sounds of shower heads dripping and Derek’s moans.  Stiles finally reaches down to release his dick from the restraining jockstrap. By now, the cup of the jock was dripping with Stiles’ pre-cum. Leaking onto the tile floor and finding its way to the nearest drain. His cock bounces slightly once out of the confines, twitching as the cold air hits it. He takes his mouth off Derek’s cock with a dull pop, spits onto it and gives it a few hard tugs.

Derek strokes his hand along the side of Stiles’ face looking down at him. “You look so good like this.”

Stiles laughs. “What? Stroking you or sucking you?”

“Like this. In a jock. Dripping pre-cum. Sucking me off.” Derek explains with a smirk.

Stiles goes back to sucking Derek off. In his new position, he takes two of his fingers and presses them into his hole, moaning as they slide in. He bounces up and down slightly letting his fingers press farther inside of him. His cock swings around as he bounces letting pre-cum continue to streak the floor.

A deep sound stirs in Stiles’ throat as Derek lifts him to a standing position. “uhhnnn…”

“You’ve definitely gotten better. I don’t know how…” Derek lets his mouth connects with Stiles’ for a moment. Just enough time to taste his own pre-cum in the teen’s mouth. “I don’t know how, but you’ve gotten me so close already. I almost shot down your throat about two times.”

Stiles snickers. “Then why didn’t you? I mean, just because you cum once doesn’t mean I can’t make you cum again.”

“Come here.” Derek whispers as he picks Stiles up into his arms with his strength. His muscles flex like no other time before as he holds Stiles up. Derek stares into Stiles’ eyes actually taking a moment to take in just how beautiful his they are. They’re a form of gorgeous hazel, practically glowing like liquid gold in the cheap florescent lighting of the locker room. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist. His cock pressed firming into Derek’s abs while they begin kissing. Derek kicks off his boots and pants off. The two then find themselves walking towards the back wall of the locker room showers while their tongues are lost in a vicious battle of passionate sucking.

They eventually hit the wall of the shower still in the piston sex position. The cold of the shower wall tile makes Stiles shiver for a second as his back makes contact with it. Derek breaks their kiss, biting seductively on Stiles lip before speaking. With Stiles’ body held up against the wall, Derek takes off his shirt revealing his sweaty torso.

“Your sweat is such a turn on babe.” Stiles mumbles, letting his chin fall into Derek’s shoulder.

Derek holds Stiles up with one of his arms, while letting his other hand sliver down to Stiles’ hole. He presses two of his fingers in, watching the teen’s face contort with pleasure. Stiles is already slightly loose due to the fact that he had been fingering himself earlier while Derek’s cock was deep down his throat.

“Just put it in Derek.” Stiles demands while gripping Derek’s hair.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Just got to stretch you—“ Derek begins, but Stiles cuts in.

“Let your cock do that. I like it Derek. That slight burn of it. That pull and tug I feel deep inside when I’m not fully prepared for your girth.” Stiles smiles lustfully. “Do it. Come on. You’re leaking like crazy anyways. It’s not like it won’t be slicked up.”

“I haven’t leaked that much.” Derek argues.

“Are you serious right now? I’m pretty sure you’ve poured at least a few tablespoons of pre-cum over there on that floor.” Stiles laughs. “Gotta remember to not let that go to waste…remind me.”

Derek shoots Stiles a puzzled look, not fully understanding. “What do you mean ‘not let that go to waste?’”

Stiles does some vulgar licking motions with his tongue and forces a loud swallow sound out of his throat hoping that Derek gets it.

Derek doesn’t and remains looking confused.

“Oh my God!” Stiles laughs again, harder than last time and playfully punches Derek in the chest. “See this is why I love you. Even though you hold a bunch of knowledge about werewolves and all that useless shit…your mind still can’t measure up to my twisted, porn star level thoughts.”

Derek raises his eyebrow with a smile and Stiles curves his neck down so that his mouth is level with Derek’s ear.

Stiles whispers, “After we’re done…that will be something of a…dessert.”

“Too far?” Derek smiles and questions.

“Too far? I’m taking it too far?” Last night you were dirty talking like your life depended on it. “take it bitch”, “I’m going to breed you Stiles”…talking about pups and crazy shit. But yeah, I guess licking up your globs of pre-cum is too far.” Stiles let out stifled laughter. “That dirty talking was hot though. Turn it up a notch next time.”

Derek nods with a smirk and presses the head of his cock to Stiles’ hole. Stiles lets out a grunt of pleasure all while nodding trying to make Derek acknowledge to keep going. He does and pushes his dick farther into Stiles.

Stiles takes in a deep breath and doesn’t exhale until the rod is fully inside. “fuck…” He moans out. Eyes closed softly letting the feeling of his boyfriend inside of him take over.

“Nice and slow…relax.” Derek said in a calming tone.

“Fuck that. You can go faster Derek. Way faster. As a matter of fact, go as fast as you can. Drill. Screw. Jackhammer.” Stiles pauses. “What’s faster than a jackhammer?” He pauses again before shouting out. “Rabbit. Yeah, fucking rabbit me…until…I don’t know. Until I melt into a puddle of Stiles jizz and sweat.”

“You’re not even making sense now Stiles.” Derek laughed.

“Well excuse my horny, lascivious slurs…”

Derek thrusts harder into Stiles letting their bodies bash forcefully into the shower wall. His hands hold Stiles’ arms above his head as Derek continues his steady pace. Stiles moans loudly, arching his back as he receives the thrusts.

“How come you’re not, you know…doing what you usually do?” Derek asks continuing to pound Stiles.

“What screaming & shaking? I don’t know. Maybe it’s this position. Is this the first time we’ve tried this one?” Stiles asks normally, not really paying attention to the fact that he is still getting ass fucked by his werewolf boyfriend.

“Yeah. It is.” Derek answers as he stops thrusting. He pulls Stiles off his cock, turns the boy around and bends him over slightly. “Let’s try this one.” Derek eases into Stiles’ hole and almost immediately, Stiles’ right knee buckles and he almost falls to the floor.

“Holy fuck. YEP! Yep, that’s it. That’s definitely how it’s—FUCK!—definitely how it’s supposed to feel.” Stiles finishes off with a whisper.

Derek smirks and pounds harder into Stiles. His hands clutched rightly onto Stiles’ waist, pulling the teen down harder onto his cock. It’s at the point now where Derek actually starts questioning how this teen keeps such a tight hole yet again. It seems impossible though! Derek and Stiles have even tried out double penetration a few times. With Derek’s cock, of course, and an equally girthy dildo. Yet Stiles’ hole retained its shape. Derek really shouldn’t be complaining. Stiles’ tight ass pushes him directly to the edge of orgasm as soon as he enters. Stiles’ ass is just _too_ tight to let any cum actually expel. It’s just one of Derek’s personal beliefs about his boyfriend’s actually wondrous ass.

“Ride it Stiles. Yeah, keep riding my cock.” Derek ordered and Stiles obeyed.

“Oh, is dirty talkin’ Derek making a comeback?” Stiles asks as he makes sure to fuck himself roughly on Derek.

“Not going to be as dirty tonight…but you feel so good.”

Stiles begins moving faster. Derek feels like he’s made of cement now. It’s hot and throbbing, but harder than he’s ever felt Derek get before. It feels amazing. Derek’s dick is pounding directly into Stiles’ prostate. Thrust—thrust—thrust.  Stiles can’t believe how good it feels. Feels like he’s floating. Or melting. Or floating and melting at the same time. For a second he is actually worried that Derek’s gut buster of a cock could actually knock his prostate out of place. But before Stiles has time to elaborate of his thoughts, his eyes roll in the back of his head and he’s painting the shower floor with his cum.

“God…fuck. Derek…Derek.” Stiles manages out. He can’t focus. His mind is momentarily disconnected from the world as he jets straight up to cloud 9 and begins his decent back down. Talk about orgasm like no other. He’s shaking. Not even just shaking. His body is practically convulsing. His legs have suddenly acquired a mind of their own. And clearly even with that mind, they’re not even thinking about standing up. His legs give out and Derek has to hold him up.

Stiles is on his knees, actually kneeling in his very own life-sized ocean of hot cum. He didn’t even know he had that in him. Looking at the amount he blew, you would have thought he hadn’t masturbated for a million years. He faces Derek’s cock while he comes down from probably the most explosive orgasm of his life.

Derek is standing their stroking away. Pumping his behemoth cock in his fist. Derek gets on the tips of his toes involuntarily as he unloads on Stiles’ face. Stiles opens his mouth to catch anything he can. He watches as his seed splatters across the beautifully blushed skin of his boyfriend. And he keeps watching it. It isn’t stopping. Not even a slight let up. Absolutely coating the boy in a face mask of hot semen. When it stops, Derek watches as the cum drips across Stiles’ face. Such a mess. Stiles’ buzzcut is completely coated. It’s dripping from the teen’s chin, only to run down his chest. His cheeks, his forehead, his ears…painted. Stiles laughs, swallowing what he managed to catch in his mouth. He lets his tongue lick around his lips sucking in what he can.

“And this load was without you knotting. Wow.” Stiles stands up and runs his hands through his hair. “Let me just tell you, Mr. Hale, _the painter_ , if this has permanently dyed my hair milky white then you’re explaining it to my dad.” Stiles kisses Derek on the lips and wraps his arms around his waist.

Stiles turns around, breaking the kiss with Derek to turn on the shower. He lets the water run across his face. Washing away the evidence of something truly historical.

“What about dessert?” Derek asks jokingly as he slaps Stiles’ ass cheek.

“I would if I hadn’t already swallowed so much already.”  Stiles replies, scrubbing his body with the soap. Derek stands behind him, pressing his now soft cock against Stiles’ worn ass. The two wash up there. They stand, bodies pressed together under the warm water wondering if another go at it would be too much for the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for where they should have sex next time? Any kinks you think they should explore?


End file.
